1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing maximum regenerative braking with a vehicle having regenerative braking capability installed on multiple axles.
2. Disclosure Information
Although regenerative braking has been used for many years with electro-drive vehicles, such usage has been primarily in the context of vehicles having but a single drive axle. The present invention is directed to provision of both regenerative and friction braking on all axles of a vehicle. This presents a particular challenge, coupled with an opportunity to increase the amount of regenerative braking. This must be accomplished seamlessly, without causing issues with respect to anti-lock braking of the vehicle. The inventors of the present invention have determined a method and system for achieving maximum regenerative braking with all axles of the vehicle participating in the regenerative braking.